Silents Please (Mario Style)
by emiliethehedgehog
Summary: Parody of the CatDog episode. When an outbreak of laryngitis and colorblindness occurs, the entire city of Nintendo City ends up like silent movie. No talking or color. Just a random idea I thought of while watching the episode on TeenNick.


**Me: (Giggling) Hey, guys. Here's the most weirdest idea: a CatDog episode Mario Style. It's the episode, Silents Please, where laryngitis and colorblindness is spreading as an epidemic, making the episode look like a silent movie. Only Mario and friends and my fan characters are having the problem.**

**Mario: That-a sounds silly, Emilie. Is that why you were giggling-a?**

**Me: Yes it is, Mario.**

**Shammy: I don't mind if you do this. It may sound silly but I think this sounds fun.**

**Ashley: I agree, Shammy. I mean, come on it's just a story.**

**Jigglypuff: Plus, I had laryngitis when I was six so it's okay. Plus, my great grandfather had colorblindness and he said it's not really bad.**

**Princess Amy: Yes. So the one who is also suffering from this is my pet cat, Kaela. Since even animals have diseases like this.**

**Me: Right. And all of you, if you all laugh, no problem. I don't care, really. As long as you all give good reviews. Enjoy.**

* * *

Shammy was doing her bills. She is eighteen now and she has to do a lot of adult work like her step mother told her. And Shammy didn't mind that because is now able to take care of anything. Shammy even got a new dog, a healer mix named Louise, named after her biological mother who died when Shammy was a little girl. But Louise ate the bill.  
"Louise, spit that envelope out now!" Shammy scolded. "It's no wonder Lila threatened to kick me out of my house. I have...no money...in the...bank. Oh no...I'm...losing...my...voice."  
"In other news," the newscaster, Hazel Gomez, said. "An epidemic has come to Nintendo City. First people have colorblindness. Then comes laryngitis. Soon...Nintendo City...will be...silent." Then suddenly Shammy's eyesight went all dark. She couldn't see colors anymore. Louise couldn't bark or see colors. Then the door rang. It was Jigglypuff and she was worried about the epidemic of laryngitis and colorblindness. So they ran around town to see everyone couldn't talk or see colors. Shammy's cousin, Ashley, was also worried. Then Mario and Luigi came and saw Shammy and her friend and cousin. But then robbers came out of the North Nintendo City Bank. They had a bag of money and even though Shammy and Jigglypuff couldn't talk, they can still activate their powers. Both them and the Mario Bros. went to chase the robbers. However, Shammy dropped a bag of her childhood toys she was about to sell and the robbers grabbed that instead and Shammy got the money bag instead. So she plans to get the money back to the bank because she knew that when anyone ever does something like solve a mystery, they get a reward like money. So Shammy decided to use part of the money to pay the bills of her home and use the rest for charity to those who are poor and have no home. So Shammy and her friends and cousin went to follow the robbers. But then three evil ninjas including the queen came and chased Shammy, Jigglypuff, Ashley and the Mario Bros. down. Amy and her cat, Kaela, went with them, too. The robbers were at a house on the top of Mt. Nintendo. They opened the bag they took but instead of money, childish toys came out of the bag. The robbers swore revenge on Shammy. Shammy and her friends were getting away from the ninjas until Shammy threw a ball so Louise will go faster and the ninjas might lose them. The Nintendos reached the robbers' house and the ball got to a beam on the ceiling. Then part of the mountain broke so the house wasn't steady enough so Shammy, her friends, her cousin, the ninjas, the Mario Bros. and the robbers had to hold the house in the middle. But then Louise saw the ball and went to grab it and the house was still not steady. Then the house fell next to the North Nintendo City Bank. The police arrived and arrested the robbers and the ninjas once again for the millionth time in a Nintendo's life got away. The police rewarded Shammy with money, enough money for the bills and the charity money Shammy dreamed of.

When Shammy came home with Jigglypuff, Ashley, Amy, Kaela, the Mario Bros., Peach and Daisy, the door rang again. It was Lila. When Shammy opened the door, Shammy started to see colors again.  
"Okay, Lila. I'll pay the bill. Huh?" Shammy said.  
"Shammy, the laryngitis is gone!" Ashley said. "You can talk!"  
"Wow. Thank goodness," Jigglypuff said. Louise barked in agreement. Lila was excited, too.  
"And Shammy, I didn't only come here for the money, I came here to tell you how brave you were of bringing those robbers to jail," Lila said.  
"What did you say?" Shammy yelled. She couldn't hear anything. Neither did Jigglypuff, Ashley, Amy, Kaela, the Mario Bros, Peach or even Daisy. Hazel said the colorblindness is gone but now it's an ear infection epidemic.

* * *

**Me: (Laughs uncontrollably) That was so FUNNY!**

**Mario: I agree-a.**

**Shammy: (Also laughing) I don't even care if there were changes like instead of apples, it's toys that I was selling.**

**Ashley: And instead of the Greasers, it was the ninjas chasing us.**

**Jigglypuff: And instead of using money for your own reasons for wants, it's money for bills and charity.**

**Princess Amy: Yeah. This was story I'll never forget.**

**Me: Me either. Anyway, don't forget to review.**


End file.
